Pokemon Journey sinnoh league
by The night of Zoroark
Summary: 10 year old, Aryan, Starts his journey from Twinleaf town with his rival Neo will he defeat his rival and win the Pokemon league?
1. Chapter 1 The start of a new begnning

Pokemon Journey sinnoh league

Please review and tell how the story was. And I will use my platinum team with some changes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The start of a new beginning<p>

It was a very sunny morning when 10 year old Aryan had just woken up on his 10th birthday. Today was the day he would get his first pokemon. He was really excited for this for a full year.

"Good morning mom." Aryan said

"Good morning darling and a very happy birthday." Mom said

"Thanks mom" Aryan said

"Here is your present" Mom said as she put a small present on the table

Aryan quickly opened the present and saw it was cross-transceiver (Xtransceiver)

"Wow Thanks mom, now I can call you whenever I need your help" Aryan said

"No problem darling and oh wait a minute! I forget, here take this it is a town map." Mom said

"Thanks Mom! See you later!" Aryan said as he left his house.

It took him from twinleaf town to sandgem town about 20-30 minutes. Once he reached his best friend Neo had arrived and once they had greeted each other they entered Prof. Rowan's lab.

"Ah! Hello boys" Prof. Rowan said

"Good morning Professor" said both the boys

"So which one of you would like to choose first" the professor said

"I would like to go first" said Neo

"Okay there three pokemon to choose from there is the fire type chimchar, the water type piplup and the grass type turtwig. So Neo what pokemon will you choose" Prof. Rowan said

"Hmm… Oh why am I thinking! I already decided yesterday I am choosing Turtwig." Neo said

"Fair choice, now what will you choose Aryan?"The professor asked

"I choose Chimchar all the way!" Aryan said

"Okay so now that you chosen your pokemon here are your pokeballs and your pokedex. The pokedex allows you to check pokemon's health, level and other pokemon information" Prof. Rowan said

"So Aryan since we got pokemon let's have a pokemon battle…. Of course outside" Neo said hastily

"Okay let's show 'em who's boss, Chimchar!" Aryan said

Chimchar had come out of his pokeball. Chimchar looked like a chimp with his tail's tip on fire.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out." Dexter said

"That looks quite cool. But! My pokemon will look cooler, Come on out Turtwig." Neo said

Turtwig looked like turtle that had two small leaves on top of his head and it was a green color.

"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder." Dexter said

"Chimchar let's start off with Ember." Aryan said

"No Turtwig! Get up and tackle!" Neo said

"Chimchar dodge and use scratch!" Aryan said

Chimchar quckly dodges and starts to use fury swipes instead of scratch.

"Wow Chimchar! You learned fury swipes!" Aryan said

"NO! Turtwig try to get out of there!" Neo said

But Turtwig, powerless to move out of the way, faints.

"Yes! Way to go Chimchar!" Aryan said

"Aw man I lost but you did great Turtwig." Neo said

"Great job Neo." Aryan said

"You too man but I think I'll be leaving now. Bye Aryan and Prof. Rowan!" Neo said

"I think I will also be leaving Prof. Rowan. Thank you." Aryan said

"Take care of Chimchar." The Professor said.

"Not to worry!" Aryan said as he ran off.

Aryan leaves to enter he's first step with his Chimchar. As he enters route 202 he spots a pokemon... a starly!

"Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice." said Dexter

"OK that's a cool Pokemon, chimchar let's begin with ember" Aryan said

Chimchar is send out and shoots small fireballs. Starly unable to react gets hit by the ember attack.

"Go Pokeball!" Said Aryan as he threw his pokeball.

* * *

><p>Will Aryan be able capture Starly or will he fail. Find out in the next chapter Perfection of flame wheel and Aerial Ace!<p> 


	2. Chapter2 Perfection AerialAce Flamewheel

Chapter 2- Perfection of flame wheel and Aerial Ace!

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thought it was a good start for a first timer.

Chimchar-Level 14

* * *

><p>"Come on, Come on" Aryan thought as he was seeing if he had caught Starly.<p>

It was shaking vigorously and finally after a minute or so it had stopped shaking.

"YES! I CAUGHT STARLY" Aryan screamed while holding onto his pokeball which held Starly. Even Chimchar was dancing with joy as he had helped his trainer to catch his first pokemon.

"Ok now it's time to have a bit practice" Aryan said

"Come on out Starly!" Aryan said

After that they had practiced a lot. Chimchar was practicing flame wheel while starly was trying to perfect Aerial ace. But neither could perfect it as the moment they to use it they would go out of control. They won't go straight. They would go left or right.

"Come on Guys, we have to perfect the move." Aryan said

As they were practicing a trainer had come. He had two pokemon by his side. A budew and a starly.

"Hi my name is Rover" The Trainer said

"Hi Rover, my name is Aryan" Aryan said

"I see you two pokemon, why don't we have a double?" Rover said

"Sure, I have no problem." Aryan said

"Let's battle Budew and starly!" Rover said

"Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring." Said Dexter

"So you have a Pokedex from Professor Rowan eh." Rover said

"Yeah let's go Chimchar and starly!" Aryan said

"Budew use razor leaf and starly use tackle full speed" Rover said

"Both of you dodge and starly use gust and Chimchar use ember" Aryan said

Both starly and Chimchar dodged and starly used gust on budew and Chimchar used ember on rover's starly.

"No! Keep fighting! Both of you use tackle full power!" Rover said

"Okay guys; let's use the practice we have done. Both of you use Aerial Ace and Flame wheel" Aryan said

This time around Chimchar and starly had perfected the moves.

"YES!" Aryan said

As they were all about to make contact something happened to Chimchar and starly. They both were glowing white.

"They are evolving!" Aryan said as they changed shape and became bigger.

Chimchar had evolved and became monferno. And starly evolved and became staravia.

"Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons." Dexter said

"Staravia, the Starling Pokémon and the evolved form of starly. Staravia flies over forests and fields, and travels in large flocks." Dexter said

"Wow let's do this now! Full power aerial ace and flame wheel!" Aryan said

Now that Monferno and staravia had evolved they had grown stronger and faster. Their attacks were a direct and critical hit. Those moves had finished of both budew and starly. They had both fainted. The battle was won.

"YES! We did it we won our first Pokémon battle guys" Aryan said as he was dancing with his partners.

"We lost guys but you had done a great job. Great job Aryan" Rover said

"Thank you Rover and you also did a great job." Aryan said

"Where are you heading Aryan?" Rover asked as Aryan was about to leave to go further.

"Oh I am first heading to Jubilife city and then to get my first badge I'll be going to Oreburgh city." Aryan said

"Okay. Bye man. See you later alligator." Rover said

"Bye man!" Aryan said as he left waving bye-bye to Rover.

Aryan had moved on and was about 2-3 kilometers away from Jubilife city and was training with his Pokémon against any wild Pokémon he found. But after about 10-12 wild Pokémon he found a shinx.

"Wow what's that Pokémon?" Aryan asked as he pulled out the Pokedex

"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed." Dexter said

"Cool let's battle, Come on out Monferno!" Aryan said

"Monferno use flame wheel now!" Aryan said

Monferno was so fast when using the move it was a direct hit and shinx had a burn status.

"Yes, now it's time catch you!" Aryan said as he removed one of his Pokeballs to capture Shinx.

The Pokeball had captured Shinx but was shaking but after a few moments it had stopped shaking.

"Yes I caught Shinx!" Aryan said

"Okay let's practice for a while and then we will move on." Aryan said to his Pokémon after he had send out all of his Pokémon

"Yes sir!" The Pokémon said in their language

"Okay guys have a one-on-one-on-one battle you guys can use the moves you wish to." Aryan said to his Pokémon

After practice of a whole day they had learned new moves.

Monferno: Double kick

Staravia: Steel Wing

Shinx: Bite

"Okay guys let's rest for the rest of the night tomorrow we will head for Jubilife city." Aryan said to his Pokémon

"Good night guys!" Aryan said as he returned them into their Pokeballs.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will come back with the third chapter. Chapter 3 The trainers school, Poketech and oreburgh city!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Jubilife city

Chapter 3 Jubilife city

Monferno-level 20

Staravia-level 19

Shinx-level 17

This chapter will cover from Jubilife to Oreburgh city. I hope you enjoy and if you've enjoyed it review it.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"Wow I don't believe it Jubilife city is so big, beautiful and is filled with energy. Maybe that's why it's called Jubilife" Aryan said

(Flashback ends)

"Before we enter Jubilife city I'll check everybody's level's" Aryan said as he removed his Pokedex

"Monferno is at level 20, Staravia is at level 19 and Shinx is at level 17." Dexter said

"I think Shinx should have evolved by now. Oh well, maybe one battle then he might evolve" Aryan thought to himself

"Let's go onwards!" Aryan said

(After a few minutes after he healed his Pokémon at the Pokémon centre)

"Uh… I think we should right to go to the trainer's school" Aryan thought as he was searching

"Um excuse me where is the trainer's school?" Aryan asked a man who was reading a book

"Go straight and then go left." Said the man

After he followed the directions he saw a huge building with a Pokeball logo and a sign indicating that this is the Trainer's school.

"Yes! I finally found the trainer's school." Aryan said to himself

"When he entered the school he saw a divider in between and there to signs. One was pointing to the left indicating that it was for learning status problems and one pointing to the right indicating that it was to train.

"I think I should read the status problem." Aryan thought as he was choosing where to go first.

After reading everything as he was about to enter the next room he saw Neo entering through the door.

"Hey Neo, What's up!" Aryan said

"Hi Aryan what are you doing?" Neo asked

"After searching through Jubilife to find the trainer's school I read through the section, now I am going to the second section." Aryan said

"Let's see who got the most Pokémon and see what are their levels combined. Who won one of them will give them a Pokeball. And who won both challenges will get a protector. Let's see each others Pokémon." Neo said

"Well I've got 3 Pokémon: Monferno, Staravia and Shinx. So how many have you got?" Aryan said

"Oh man… well I've got 2 Pokémon: Turtwig and starly." Neo said

"Yes! And in levels Monferno is level 20, Staravia is level 19 and Shinx is level what's your Pokémon's level?" asked Aryan

"Sheesh you've won, these are my Pokémon's levels: Turtwig is level 15 and starly at level 12. Here's your protector." Neo said as he held a reddish brown item whish was in the shape of a house.

"YES! But what does a protector do." Asked Aryan

"A protector evolves a certain type of Pokémon which I don't remember." Neo said

"Thanks Neo, See you later. Bye!" Aryan said as he went to the next section

"See you Aryan. Bye man!" Neo said

After that he saw a small battlefield with a electric bolts, ice shards and toxic images on the walls with a referee and three trainers by the sides.

"Welcome trainer. This battlefield is to see how much have you learned. There are three trainers. Para, Froze and Poise. One of the trainers will battle you according to your starter Pokémon's type." The referee said

"Well I've got a Monferno which is a fire-type." Aryan said to the referee

"Then Froze will battle you. One of his Pokémon will have the ability to freeze your Pokémon. This will be a triple battle. In this battle all six Pokémon will be on the field. Begin battle!" The referee explained

"Okay it's time to battle guys. Go Monferno, Staravia and Shinx!" Aryan said as released his Pokémon to battle

Froze sent out a snorunt, a budew and a bidoof.

"Wow I've never seen these two Pokémon." Aryan said looking at snorunt and bidoof as he removed his Pokedex to see what they are.

"Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. Snorunt primarily inhabits very snowy regions. It has long been said that any home visited by a Snorunt will be blessed with good fortune."Dexter said

"Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon. It gnaws on trees and rocks with its strong front teeth and lives in nests near the water." Dexter said

"It's time to battle! Shinx use… huh! Aryan said surprisingly as Shinx started to glow

"Wow it's finally started to evolve. I thought I would expect this. But I am quite surprised." Aryan said

Slowly Shinx's size grew until it finished evolving. It had evolved into Luxio

"Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks it emits." Dexter said

"Cool. Now Monferno use flame wheel on snorunt, Staravia use Aerial Ace on budew and Luxio use Bite on bidoof!" Aryan said

"All of you try to dodge and snorunt use ice beam, budew use razor leaf and bidoof use tackle." Froze said

But the three Pokémon could not dodge and got a direct hit. All of them had fainted except snorunt who was still standing.

"Now I am not sure if this will work but I practiced show them a combination of Spark, Flame Wheel and Aerial Ace!" Aryan said

The attack looked like a dragon which was raging towards the little snorunt. It was a perfect hit. Snorunt was so damaged that it had fainted.

"Snorunt, budew and bidoof is unable to battle. The winner is Aryan from the town of twinleaf" The referee said

"Here you go this is a small badge to signify that you passed the trainer's school competition." The referee said to Aryan

"Thanks. Bye!" Aryan said as he left

As Aryan headed out he met a man.

"Hello, I am the president of the Poketech company" Said the president

"Hello, my name is Aryan." Aryan said

"I see you have no Poketech whereas every trainer should have one. I know! I will give a 5 Question game and you have to answer the questions." The president said

"Okay I'm ready." Aryan said

"Okay here is the first question. What is the evolved form of Chimchar?" asked the president

"It's Monferno" Aryan answered

"Correct! Can a Pokémon hold items?"The president asked

"Yes." Aryan said

"Correct! Can a Pokémon earn experience?" The president said

"Yes." Aryan said

"Correct! Can you trade Pokémon? The president asked

"Yes." Aryan said

"Correct! Now this is the last question. Can you evolve an aerodactyl?" The president asked

"Yes." Aryan said

"Correct, you've won a Poketech. Now I'll explain how to use it." The president said

After a long (and quite boring) explanation he said bye and he left. Aryan too left Jubilife and headed to oreburgh city to battle the gym leader. He left with high hopes as he obtained a protector, a new partner and a Poketech.

* * *

><p>I hop you enjoyed the story I had planned too continue with oreburgh but it was too late. Let's see who win's Roark or Aryan. And I plan to capture a Pokémon but I won't say which Pokémon. Chapter 4- Battle of rocks!<p>

I might not write the 4th chapter until December 7th.


End file.
